A Reason to Play
by FallenAngel Sayu
Summary: Ryoma Echizen, a tennis prodigy who was on his way with his family to win his fifth consecutive tittle in the american junior tennis tournaments until they got into an unfortunate accident. What will happen now?


Disclaimer: I don't think it's necessary. Right?

Warning: Might contain major/minor Occness and might be M in later chapters

Author's Note: Im trying to make this story a little angsty but dont worry, its going to be a happy ending (NOT!) or is it? I don't know right now. Anyways, I really do hope people will review or i wont know if its any good so if i dont even get a single review, then that will mean it's time to stop updating the way, for the pairiings, please tell me what you would like except for the main pairing, i decided it already and nothing NOTHING is going to change my mind, even if the world is going to end! Anyways, i hope you guys like the story.

Pairings: Unknown for now, please tell me the pairings you want though.

* * *

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**"English"**

* * *

**A Reason to Play**

**Chapter 1**

"Oyaji! Quit reading those pornos and hurry up!" A boy shouted as he ran down the stairs into the living room where his father was residing, giggling as he turned the pages of the book he was holding.

"Mada mada dana seishounen, what's the rush? You have an hour before it even begins." The boy's father asked as he looked up from the magazine he had in hand.

The boy twitched. "What's the rush? BAKA! it takes almost an hour to get there"

"Huh? Really? i thought it was half an hour."

The boy looked as if he was fuming. "Are you kidding me? It was the last tournament that took half an hour to get to"

"ahh.. now i remember, gomen" The father scratchd his head looking sheepishly before looking at the magazine again.

"THEN HURRY UP AND GET YOUR FACE OUT OF THAT MAGAZINE." The boy exploded.

"Fine, fine, boys these days, no respect for their elders" The man muttered as he got up from the couch and followed the boy out of the house to the garage.

"Nanjiroh, what took you so long? We waited so long for you, i had to send Ryoma to get you." the women frowned.

"Mother, he was reading porn again" The boy stated while smirking evilly before jumping into the back seat of the car.

Smile in place, veins popping, the women's voice was terribly frightening. " Really dear? i thought i gotten rid of all of them and how dare you read them in front of our son."

"Rinko-chan, there wont be a next time" Nanjiroh said cringing.

"There better not, or you'll regret it." Rinko said threateningly with a vioce that promised that there would be hell to pay.

Agreeing quickly, he hopped right into the driver seat. "Ahh... lets get going, we're going to be late."

"Whose fault is it in the first place." Ryoma muttered in the back seat only to be ignored by Nanjiroh who was whistling innocently.

-

"C'mon oyaji, cant you go any faster" Ryoma complained from the back seat.

A smirk in place. "Fine, ill go faster, hold your horses boy."

A scowl formed on the boy's face. "Thats what you said, we were late for every tournament i went to."

"Dont worry Ryoma, if we're late for this one, ill make sure all his magazines are going to end up in the paper shredder." Rinko said trying to reassure him.

"NANI! y..you cant do that, my precious magazines!" Nanjiroh panicked.

"Oyaji!, go on the mountain path, its faster."

Nanjiroh looked suprised before asking and pointing toward the warning sign. "Are you sure? The path is very narrow, and i heard that the ground is kind of loose."

"You just need to be careful, no reckless driving anymore dear" Rinko spoke up before Ryoma could.

"Fine" he grumbled before driving toward it, carefully aroundthe warning sign.

"Ryoma, you dont need to be so worried, Im sure you'll win this tournament" Rinko mistaking Ryoma's fidgeting for fear of losing but he was auctually fearing that he'll be late again.

"Ill win this one for sure, after all its my last tournament for awhile." Ryoma said smiling confidently.

"Che, you better not lose seishounen"

"Dear! stop pressuring him" Rinko scolded his husband.

Ryoma giggled as he saw his father glaring furiously at him from the mirror, All of a sudden, the ground beneath trembled a little, they looked out the window and stared in horror as they watched the ground crack. Beneath them, the ground was shaking harder and harder as it broke into rocks and boulders and falliing all the way down to the bottom of the mountain. They froze in shock, face white with fear, the car was still running but it wasnt going forward, it was falling, falling along with what was left of part of the road they were on. Suddenly three blood curling scream filled the air as a loud deafening crash was heard.

-

"Ar..you..al...ght.." Ryoma heard a faint vioce and hands shaking him as he slowly regained conscious he blinked opened his eye several times. '_Where am i?' _The thought ran though his head before he realized he was on a plane.

"Oh, just a dream." He muttered to himself before gasping andmoved away from the person. Apparently while he was sleeping he fell down on to the person sitting next to him, his lap of all places.

"g..gomen" he stuttered looking away embarrassed.

"Dont worry about it, are you okay?" the person asked him looking concerned.

"Aa.." Ryoma answered but he suddenly remembered what the dream was about and tears threatened to leak out, he squeezed his eyes closed trying to keep it in when suddenly he started coughing.

"Excuse me miss, can you get him a glass of water?" The person next to him said to a flight attendant passing by.

"Sure, immediately" The flight attendant almost squealed as she flashed a smile at the boy. She came back in a blink of a eye with two glasses of water. "This one is for you sir and the other for the boy."

"Arigatou" He answered taking the two glasses.

He gave a glass to the still coughing Ryoma. "Here, this might help." Ryoma took the glass of water, drinking it greedily, he didnt realize how thirsty he was until he was given the glass of water.

"Thank you sir." Ryoma said handing the glass of water to the attendant. Ryoma noticed the person next to him twitching a little but forgot about it when the attendant stuttered loudly.

"R..Ry..Ryoma E..Echizen?" Ryoma cringed at her loud outburst which everyone around them heard. Suddenly whispers filled the whole plane.

"Ryoma Echizen? The music prodigy?" Someone asked.

"No, Hes that Tennis prodigy." Someone corrected.

"I heard that hes taking a long break from the music industry"

"Ryoma's on the plane? Where is he?" A girl screamed.

"So sad, What happened to him" Another girl sobbed loudly.

"Didnt he quit tennis?"

"It was because of that accident wasnt it?"

"It was so horrible."

Soon everyone was either crying, gasping, whispering, screaming, or looking toward where Ryoma was with pity in their eyes. Once again, being reminded about the accident, Ryoma felt tears forcing their way out of his closed eyes, gripping his hands so tightly that his knuckle was turning white until he finally fainted.

-

Waking up, Ryoma find himself in a bed. "Ryoma! your finally awake, i was about to phone the doctor again." a voice cried out worriedly as Ryoma pushed himself up and looked around.

Ryoma looked around, confused. "N..Nanako?"

Seeing Ryoma's reaction. Nanko asked "Is anything wrong?"

Faced scrunched up in confusion. "Wasn't i on the plane?"

"Yes, you were but appraently you fainted and they couldnt do anything on the plane so a guy had originally planned on taking you to he hospital when you guys landed but i spotted you before you guys went anywhere." Nanko explained before gasping. "Oh no, i forgot to thank him, he was so kind too, to help me bring you and your heavy lugage home." Referring to the huge pile of baggage and suitcases littered in the living room.

"How long was i out?"

She frowned as she answered his question. "After you came here, about a whole day."

"Che, i missed school"

"You shouldnt be worrying about school right now, the doctor came yesterday and siad that you probably fainted due to stress so your going to stay here and rest until you're all well again before going to school." Nanako scolded earning a scowl from Ryoma.

"Im fine, i was just a little tired" Ryoma insisted.

"People dont just faint when they're tired." Nanako argued.

Ryoma stubbornly argued back "Ill be fine by tomorrow, i dont need to rest for so long"

"Yes you do." Nanako glared at the stubborn brat before her.

Ryoma glared back. "I will not be beddridden for god who knows how long"

"If you'll just cooperate with me, you'll be better in a few days." She seethed angrily.

"How can i get any better if im feeling perfectly fine right now" Ryoma hissed.

Nanako looked as if she was about to throttle the brat before her. "You are not fine"

"Yes i am."

"No Your Not."

"Yes i am"

"NO YOUR NOT! Why dont you try getting out of bed." Nanako exploded. Without another word, Ryoma push the blanket off of him, swung his leg over the sides of bed and stood up only to stumble back into the bed when a wave of dizzyness hit him. He growled softly, shaking his head to get rid of the dizzyness.

A smug look was on her face. "See, i told you so." Ryoma glared at her before going back under the covers.

With the smug look still in place, Nanako stated. "You'll stay in bed or at least at home for the next couple days before going anywhere but for now you need to eat."

"Im not hungry" Ryoma muttered.

Arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. "You will eat something or you'll be staying home longer."

"Yadda"

"Ill only feed Karupin after you eat." Ryoma tensed a little when he remembered his cat. He glared at his cousin who knew that he loved his cat and couldnt bear for it to starve. "Fine"

"Now, that's a good boy." Nanako grinned before going downstairs to prepare some food for Ryoma.

-

**A Week Later**

"So this is Seigaku huh" Ryoma mused as he stared at the school from the gate.

_Flashback_

_"Ryoma dear, your father and i have decided to move to japan once this tournament is over"_

_"Yup, Seishounen, you should get packing soon." Nanjiroh grinned._

_Ryoma gave a small pout while asking "Why do we have to?"_

_"Mada mada dana, i thought you liked Japanese food." Nanjiroh asked confused. _

_"Awww" Ryoma whined. "Ill miss America though" _

_"Now now Ryoma, it's not like we're not coming back its just temporally." Rinko reassured her son._

_"But why though?" Ryoma asked impatiently._

_"Your father wants you to attend Seigaku." Rinko explained._

_Nanjiroh smirked happily. "The level of tennsi their is really high and, do you remmeber that old hag and her cute little grandaughter? Well, she's the coach there."_

_"Nanjiroh!" Rinko scolded her husband for his impoliteness._

_Ryoma thought it over before smiling brightly. "Hmm, i havent seen Saku-chan in years so fine." _

_End of flashback_

"Oyaji.., Oka-san" Ryoma muttered softly while he was lost in his memory until a bike came crashing into him.

"Ah! Gomen, Are you alright?" A guy with broom shaped hair asked as he reach out to help Ryoma up. Glaring angrily at the boy, Ryoma ignored the hand that was offered and got up, heading toward the school building.

"Such a impolite kid, not cute at all. " The guy shoke his head before screaming and running into the building. "AHHHHH! IM LATE! IM LATE!"

* * *

Not very sad but sadly, this is the best i can do right now with the limited amount of time i have but for now ill just try my best to make it tragic. This chapter is a bit confusing but hopefully, the next few chapters will explain it, i was originally planning on making it longer but sadly, i ran out of time. Anyways THANK YOU for reading, i appreciate it.


End file.
